


The Kids Are Not Alright

by SoundoutiNmRN



Series: Defenders of Azeroth [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Body Modification, Celestine knows what's up, Earth to Azeroth, Future Vision, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Mal is suspicious of Rae, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentions that somethingis wrong with Rae, Non-Consensual Body Modification, On Azeroth before Legion Expantion, Rae played Wow, Reality Crossover, She doesn't see the future, She tries to remember the future, Sort Of, Through science or magic or divine intervention no one knows, Up until WoD, Worgen, Worgen Curse, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, but she won't snitch, cause snitches get stitches, for good reason, jk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundoutiNmRN/pseuds/SoundoutiNmRN
Summary: And so the Wheels of Fate begin to turn





	The Kids Are Not Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Or
> 
> Mal has some suspicions, takes place before Chapter 35: Vigilance Arc: Howdey Do Fellow Kids
> 
> Credit for the explanation for the Harvest Witches Alexandravi, for the initial summery, and to Bashiok, who wrote out that Q&A. Link here ---> http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/6489940501

A quiet knock broke the silence of Malfurion’s light meditation, Fylerian Nightwing, a young but accomplished teacher within the Enclave, opened the door with a bow. “Celestine of the Harvest,” He said. “Has arrived, Shand’do.” 

Malfurion nodded, “Thank you, Thero’shan, I appreciate your assistance and I will no longer keep you from your students.” 

Nightwing bowed once more before retreating, stepping into his place was an older human woman -- _Worgen_ , Malfurion had to remind himself with an internal grimace-- she too nodded to Nightwing, before bowing to Malfurion. “Shand’do Stormrage I am honored that you wished to speak with me.” 

He motioned for her to join him on one of the meditation mats across from where he was seated, a table of teas waiting to be consumed between the pair and, if Malfurion’s hunch was correct, there would be much to discuss between Celestine and himself. The tea would be a necessity he felt. “Yes, and I thank you for joining me, there are things I wish to ask you about, things I do not think King Greymane would be able to answer.” 

Celestine spoke as she prepared herself some tea, “You speak of myself and my druids.” She said easily. 

Malfurion nodded, though he hesitated with his other inquiry. Should he ask about Celestine’s apprentice? He had met her, albeit informally, when he and Tyrande went to speak with Genn about sending a few of his people to help with relief aid at Lor’danel. She is strong, Malfurion could tell, she had to be, to feel Teldrassil from so far out at sea; and that look in her eyes, Tyrande had commented quietly after they had left, looked far too close to recognition for comfort. 

Celestine sipped her tea --strong, too strong for her liking, nothing like the mild earthy flavors of her home-- “We did not know what a druid was exactly,” She began, smiling at Malfurion’s incredulous expression. “We heard though second, third and even fourth-hand sources, so who knew how true they really were, about immortals who spoke to nature at a far deeper level than we could possibly imagine. No, what we are, or were in our current situation, were Harvest Witches. We serve as keepers of our Old Ways, passing on our history and knowledge orally, from teacher to student, so that we will never forget. Even if the rest of our people do. 

“Through oral history we know that in the early days of humanity and our civilization, many tribes of humans had a… primitive belief system that incorporated simple nature magic. However, the rise of the Holy Light and the arcane magics introduced to us by the high elves quickly supplemented our traditions. Gilneas, due to our relative isolation, had retained a degree of our ancient culture in the new age. The religious leaders of what was in Gilneas referred to us as the “old ways”, eventually we became the “harvest witches”; those who used their natural powers to augment Gilneas’ agricultural output during and following our industrialization. Due to our presents as harvest witches, when we learned about night elf druids we became fascinated by you and your exotic connotations, to the point where most of Gilneas started to refer to us as “druids”.” 

Malfurion listened with rapt attention, “And your abilities? How far did they extend?” 

“We had limited control over nature, especially plant-life, and I’ve noticed that we resembled the abilities of those who are just starting their druidic training.” She sipped her tea --still to strong-- as Malfurion contemplated her words with growing concern. 

“So you and your students have no training beyond the very basics of what we teach?” 

“Student. And that is correct. Though Riendeau might be further along, she has a tendency to experiment. She believes that the curse has something to do with the sudden amplification of our powers, as the curse was originally druidic in origin.” 

“Your other students…” 

“Are gone.” 

“I-- am sorry.” 

“So am I, Shand’do Malfurion. So am I.” A quiet chuckle escaped her lips, it was devoid of any humor however. “Riendeau was the last student that I would ever take on. I knew this when I first met her, the other three,” She set her cup onto the table, turning it slowly on the polished wood, almost absentmindedly. “Reinhardt, Isaias, and Rachelle, were all very nearly finished with their training, they would have taken up the mantle ‘of the Harvest’ and train others as I had trained them. But, it seems it was not meant to be. 

“Azeroth is being torn asunder and many heroes will rise to defend her, Riendeau among them. I see it, even now, she looks to the world beyond Gilneas, beyond Teldrassil.” Celestine sighed and finished off her tea. “The world is changing once again, Shand’do, and I fear that this will be the end of the Harvest Witches.” 

“Has she requested transfer from Lieutenant Amberhelm?” Weria Amberhelm, known for deploying new recruits or would be adventurers to anyone who needed extra hands, was the one who dealt with most of Genn’s people who wished to help. “Not yet, no.” She paused for a moment, staring into her now empty cup, before meeting Malfurion’s gaze. “She’s a strange one, Riendeau. It’s almost like…” She trailed off again, looking off into the middle distance, and Malfurion had to resist the urge to prompt the aging woman. “Like she’s waiting for something, or someone. I see her staring into the distance, like she’s looking for answers to to many questions. Why is that, I wonder?” Celestine mussed to herself. “I understand it couldn’t be easy, forgetting…” 

Malfurion internally tensed, “I’m sorry, ‘forgetting’?” He asked. 

Celestine started and blinked rapidly at Malfurion, “I-- Yes, forget. Riendeau has amnesia you see, quiet severe I might add. The only thing she could remember was her name, she could not remember where she was from or how she had washed up on our shores, but there she was.” 

Malfurion frowned, _So it is entirely possible that she is from Westfall. Though with her tendency to experiment and then theorizing the curse to its origin also suggests a high intelligence, which could suggest Stormwind’s merchant class or their lower nobility. That would also explain washing up on Gilnean lands. But that doesn’t explain how she recognized Tyrande and I, unless she was st Stormwind the last time Tyrande went to meet with Varian; yes, she could have seen Tyrande through the crowds, it was only a few years ago, she would have been old enough to keep the memory, but that does not explain myself. This is cause for further investigation._ “Shand’do Celestine, as leader of the Cenarion Circle and co-ruler of Teldrassil, I would like to formally invite you and your student an opportunity to train with the druids here, in the Enclave, if that is acceptable.” It was a small gamble, Celestine could either reject the offer or accept it, no, the problem would come with her apprentice. Riendeau. Malfurion didn’t believe she was dangerous, not in the traditional sense at least, but in the sense that there was more to her than being a simple amnesiac. 

Celestine smiled softly, “Yes, we would both like that I think, but I will speak to her this evening and let you know tomorrow? Is this agreeable?” 

Malfurion nodded his acceptance, since he would do the same if the circumstances were in reverse. They exchanges a few more pleasantries before Celestine went to take her leave, “She’s not a bad person Shand’do,” Celestine said. “She’s young, and scared, and hurting. Just…” Her eyes became pleading. “Just give her time. She will come to you when she’s ready. But… But until then, please be patient with her.” She nodded once, before leaving swiftly. 

Malfurion sat quietly for a few more minutes, thinking over the conversation as he finished off his tea, before cleaning up. He would see his wife soon enough, he was sure she had a few ideas of her own, for now though, he would wait. 


End file.
